Kiss the BOY
by SouthYaoiAdiction
Summary: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the (girl) BOY
1. Chapter 1

*Si he estado viendo a Disney! XD

*Aww espero que les gusté :)

*Lo sé soy una infanti! ^_^U

*South Park NO me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción

*Bien aquí vamos :D

Kiss the Girl **BOY**

-Shalalala!... Kiss the Girl!...- canto Ruby a todo volumen entre los pasillos de su casa

-Ruby! Cierra la boca!- grito su hermano cuando escucho la chillona voz de la chica en pasillo -Es muy temprano para que comiences con eso!- realmente era temprano para que ella cantará a ese volumen, sin embargo en nada le afectaba realmente al moreno, él había estado despierto desde horas antes

Cuando ella escucho los reclamos de su hermano fue hasta el cuarto de este para abrir la puerta de un golpe -Tienes algún problema?!- dijo amenazante al llegar al cuarto

Cuando Ruby llego vio a Craig sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirando por la ventana -Sí! Que eres la única persona que se levanta a las 5:30am para cantar algo tan infantil- contesto sin mirarla

La chica lo miro y frunció el ceño -"Infantil" yo?- comenzó indignada -Lo dice quien se pasa mirando por la ventana, la casa del chico nuevo... Sin atreverse a decirle un simple "Hola"?- conforme hablaba Ruby se acercó hasta la ventana

"...There you see her, sitting there across the way..."

Canturreó la menor al ver que la luz del cuarto del joven vecino nuevo se encendía

-Quieres dejarme en paz!- finalmente Craig desvío la mirada del casa de enfrente y miro a su hermana

-Deberías tratar de hablarle- Ruby miro por la ventana hacia la de el vecino -Es un chico bastante lindo- dijo al ver a un joven pelirrojo que somnoliento trataba de encontrar la manija de su puerta

Craig se sonrojo como jitomate cuando lo vio -Esto no te incumbe a ti Ruby!- el pelinegro trato de disimular regañando a la chica

-Tienes razón- ella se alejó hasta la puerta con la intención de marcharse -Pero, como soy una buena persona... Ayudare a mi estúpido hermano mayor a hablarle al amor su vida- río antes de salir por la puerta

Craig frunció el ceño molesto "Esa niña debe dejar de meterse en mis asuntos" el moreno miro una vez más hacia la ventana del pelirrojo antes de comenzar a prepararse para la escuela

~o~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente Craig había terminado su desayuno y se dispuso a salir. Cuando el pelinegro cerraba la puerta de su casa escucho que la puerta de enfrente se abría

Para la suerte de Tucker en ese momento el pelirrojo también salía de casa; el azabache no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo en silencio, sin embargo cuando el ojiverde sintió la mirada del chico sobre él no pudo evitar voltear a verlo y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa

Las mejillas de Craig enrojecieron tanto ante el gesto que sintió ganas de entrar corriendo nuevamente a su casa, para no ser visto

-Kyle! Kyle!- de pronto desde unos cuantos metros una voz llamo al pelirrojo -Lamento la tardanza- tal como todas las mañanas Stan Marsh había ido a recoger al ojiverde

"...You're gonna miss the girl..."

-Si querías un momento... Ese era- Ruby abrió la puerta de la casa y salió con su mochila -Apresurate o llegaremos tarde-

-Ya lo se- Craig le mostró el dedo de en medio a la menor, mientras observaba a Kyle marcharse junto con Stan

"Maldito suertudo!" pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a la escuela junto con su hermana

Hacia una semana que Kyle Broflovski se había mudado al pueblo y desde el primer día el joven pelirrojo llamo la atención de todos... Ese cabello pelirrojo revuelto, en contraste con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su tes pálida y pecosa lo hacia lucir como sí fuese un muñeco de porcelana y esos labios delgado y bien definidos le daban el toque final su hermoso rostro

El ojiverde no hablaba demasiado, sólo abría la boca cuando era realmente necesario, pero cuando lo hacia cualquiera se enamoraba de la voz angelical que tenía; una voz suave, tenue, casi femenina

Craig no podía dejar de pensar en el chico desde la primera vez que lo vio un lunes en la escuela, pero desde ese día Stan Marsh se había vuelto el mejor amigo del ojiverde y le hacia un más complicado a Craig llegar a acercarse hasta el chico

~o~o~o~o~o~

-Kyle, quieres ir a jugar videojuegos está tarde? Cartman y Kenny irán- pregunto Stan, abrazando tiernamente al ojiverde

Kyle no hablo, sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Craig sólo observo la escena desde poca distancia, su locker y el del pelirrojo estaban muy cerca uno de otro y aún así jamás se habían hablado

-Ah! Jesucristo! Que ocurre?!- chillo Tweek estando al lado del azabache y viendo el rostro de ira contenida en el -Gah! Chicos!- el rubio se sobresaltó más cuando Clyde y Token llegaron desde atrás

-Tranquilízate Tweek- Token coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del chico tratando de calmarlo

-Creo que tomó más café el día de hoy- Clyde se recargó sobre los hombros del nervioso joven, sintiendo como temblaba descontroladamente

-Gha! Café!?- los tres chicos estaban detrás del pelinegro esperando a que este terminará de sacar las cosas de su locker

"Idiotas..." Craig vio a Kyle alejarse junto con el grupo de Stan, segundos antes de que soñara el timbre -Vamos- el azabache cerro la puerta de su locker y se marchó al lado contrarió seguido por sus amigos

Por sí dura poco para el pelinegro el hecho de que Kyle fuera parte de su "grupo contrario", en casi ninguna clase coincidían y las que lo hacían también se encontraba el joven Marsh con ellos, sin despegarse ni un momento del pelirrojo

~o~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente acabaron las clases. El azabache caminaba junto a sus amigos cuando vio que el ojiverde y los otros tres chicos salían por la puerta principal "Maldito!" Craig frunció el ceño furioso al ver como Stan abrazaba al pelirrojo y lo besaba en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

-Acabas de gruñir?!- los pensamientos asesinos del pelinegro se vieron interrumpidos por Clyde tomando su hombro -Que ocurre contigo el día de hoy?- los tres chicos miraron extrañados al chico

Craig prefirió no decir nada continuar caminado; tenían planeado ir a tomar algo cuando Ruby se atravesó en el camino -A dónde crees que vas?!- grito señalando a su hermano

-A la cafetería- le contesto indiferente

-Mamá dijo que me llevarías a mi clase de danza- Ruby se cruzó de brazos

-Ugh! Como sí no pudieras llegar tu sola- Craig le mostró el dedo de en medio a su hermana

-Supongo que no te interesa la información que tengo sobre cierta persona- ella sonrió de lado y le dedicó una mirada retadora al azabache

Craig apretó los labios, esas simples palabras lo intrigaron, no tenía más opción que ceder al capricho de su hermana

-Bien, ya vámonos- los tres acompañantes del chico se miraron confundidos, desde cuando Craig Tucker complica un capricho como ese? Y a quien demonios se refería Ruby cuando dijo tener información? -Nos vemos luego- Craig se alejó del grupo junto con su pequeña hermana, dejando a los chicos totalmente confundidos

-Apresurate no debo llegar tarde!- grito altanera la menor, Craig no podía creer que estuviese aguantando semejante situación

Finalmente habían llegado a la escuela de danza -Bien aquí estamos, ahora dime lo que averiguaste- el azabache se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta

-Te lo diré cuando salga- la menor rodó los ojos

-Que?!- Craig le mostró nuevamente el dedo de en medio a la chica -Maldita aprovechada!-

-No soy estúpida! Se que te irás apenas te diga- Ruby también le mostró el dedo a su hermano y se metió a su clase de danza

Craig se quedo en la parte de afuera furibundo "Debería irme" pensó molesto

~o~o~o~o~o~

Finalmente después de casi tres horas Ruby salió de la clase, encontrando a Craig sentado sobre la acera esperando impaciente

-Que mierda Ruby! Pensé que sólo sería una hora, pero tardaste un siglo!- cuando la vio salir el pelinegro no tardo ni un segundo en reclamarle

-Ya casi es la presentación y debo ensaya aún más- ella hizo el mismo gesto con la mano de cuando habían entrado

-Bien ahora dime!- exigió Craig

-Aún no, tengo mucha hambre- contesto altanera

-Ni sueñes que te llevare a comer- gruño el azabache

-Entonces no te diré nada- la menor ladeo el rostro en señal de disgusto

Craig le mostró el dedo -Como quieras, pero sólo tengo dinero para hamburguesas-

-Peor es nada- Ruby comenzó a caminar hacia las hamburguesas, el moreno la siguió de cerca

Después de la cena de hamburguesas ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia su hogar; durante todo el camino Craig no dejo de maldecir a la menor y ella no dejo de burlarse de su hermano

-Ah! Tengo tanto sueño- finalmente ambos llegaron a la casa -Me iré a dormir- la menor se dirigió a su cuarto

-A dormir? Aún tiene algo que decirme!- lo último que Craig quería era pensar que su hermana lo hubiese estafado -Sí no tienes nada que decir lo lamentarás!-

Ruby se detuvo en seco a la mitad de la escalera -No me amenaces!- contesto furiosa -Pero, lo prometido es deuda- la chica dio media vuelta para mirar a su hermano -Lo que averigüé es que...-

*Muchas gracias Por leer! ;)

*Lamento las faltas faltas de ortrografia :(

*Esperen el proximo capitulo :D


	2. Chapter 2

*Perdon por tardar más de un siglo en actualizar esto TwT

*Thank you so much for the reviews!

*Gracias por la paciencia también

* Espero que este capítulo les guste ^_^

*South Park NO me pertenece

*Disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiss the (girl) BOY

A la mañana siguiente Craig no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Ruby "-Tu adorable pelirrojo aún no ha dado su primer beso-" esas habían sido sus palabras exactas "-Entonces, tú podrías ser su primer beso-"

"Ser el primer beso de Kyle..." Craig no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ser el primero en besar los hermosos labios del chico lo emocionaba, pero aún debía acercarse primero y asegurarse que nadie más lo hiciera antes

Mientras analizaba sus posibilidades con el ojiverde, Craig también trato de recordar su primer beso; había sido en segundo de secundaria, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Clyde; todos en la fiesta habían tomado lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier tipo de idioteces, entre esas idioteces incluía subir a la mesa principal a brincar como tonto y besar a Kenneth Mc Cormick, antes de que la mesa se volteará. Ciertamente el azabache tenía recuerdos muy vagos de eso, y prefería que fuese así, no era la mejor experiencia de su vida

-Hoy es cuando irán de excursión cierto?- Ruby llego a la habitación de su hermano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Ugh! ni me lo recuerdes- suspiro el moreno molesto -Sí pudiera librarme de esa mierda sería tan feliz-

-Que tonto eres- Ruby rodó los ojos desaprobatoriamente -Esta es tu oportunidad!-

-"Oportunidad" de que?- Craig miro extrañado a su pequeña hermana

-Ay pero que tonto eres!- dijo Ruby. Su hermano simplemente le levantó el dedo -Tu oportunidad de acercarte a Kyle!- explico, ignorándolo

-Enserio lo crees?- aunque Craig actuó indiferente, realmente estaba interesado

-Por supuesto! Pero deberás esforzarte!- aseguro la menor -Primero debes alejarlo de Stan y después buscar el momento adecuado-

Craig se quedo unos momentos pensando -Craig apresurate o llegarás tarde- grito su madre impaciente

Craig no contesto nada, simplemente bajo las escaleras con su mochila en el hombro; en el comedor lo esperaba su madre, con el desayuno hecho y algo de dinero para él

-Gracias- el moreno término de desayunar y tomó el dinero para irse

-Que te vaya bien- su madre le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda cuando salió

Craig camino hacia la escuela; cuando llego los autobuses que los llevarían al lago ya estaban en la entrada

Paso casi una hora en lo que organizaban los grupos de la excursión y muchos ya estaban desesperado por irse para cuando comenzaron a subir al autobús

Al subir el profesor a cargo les informo que serían asignados en parejas; Craig subió al autobús con la esperanza de que, quien fuera su pareja no fuese un completo imbécil, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que quien estaría con él sería Kyle Broflovski

Craig casi se cae de la sorpresa escuchar quien sería su pareja, sus mejillas enrojecieron, eso realmente debía ser alguna clase de obra divina

Una vez asignados los equipos todos los alumnos subieron al autobús. Craig y Kyle se habían sentado en el penúltimo asiento, justo adelante de Stan y Kenneth; Craig se había sentado al lado de la ventana y Kyle junto al pasillo

Durante el camino Craig trato de esforzarse para hablarle al pelirrojo, pero al cabo de unos minutos se habían quedado dormidos; ambos se habían levantado antes de su hora habitual por lo que estaban exhaustos

Todo el camino hasta llegar al lago estuvieron dormidos. Se despertaron al sentir como el camino se tambaleaba sobre las rocas del lugar hasta detenerse

Todos los estudiantes bajaron del camión adormilados, y esperaron a que los profesores dieran indicaciones

El lugar era húmedo y lodoso, por lo que era algo difícil caminar

"...Now is your moment, floating in a blue lagoon..."

-Por parejas tomen un bote y vayan a remar!- dijo "entusiasta" una de las cuidadoras

Damien y Trent pusieron el bote en el agua sin problemas al igual que Christoph y Token, Kyle y Craig lo hicieron con un poco más de esfuerzo, mientras que Cratman no paraba de gritarle a Tweek que pusiera el bote en el agua

Una vez arriba del bote ambos comenzaron a remar lo mejor que podían aunque realmente era difícil controlar el bote; los botes de sus compañeros de dispersaron con velocidad, quedando relativamente lejos uno de otro

Cuando se cansaron de remar decidieron que el bote siguiera su rumbo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. El pelinegro se mordía los labios nervioso, tratando de encontrar valor para decir algo

-K... Kyle...- finalmente Craig rompió aquel incómodo silencio, el pelirrojo lo miro con esos ojos verdes, que lo intimidaban tanto -Como... Te va?- el azabache se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo cuando dijo eso. "Como te va?... Es en serio? Tantas cosas que puedes decir y luego eso!"

Kyle, le sonrió con ternura y se quedo pensando en silencio por unos minutos

-Cuidado!- tan rápido como los botes se habían dispersado en el lago ahora se juntaban en el centro de este

Los botes se golpeaban unos con otros, provocando que se voltearan, tirando a la mayoría de los estudiantes; entre ellos al pelirrojo y a Craig

Como pudieron, entre todo ese desorden los estudiantes nadaron hasta la orilla algunos apoyados por otros

Tweek estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios a la mitad del lago y ni siquiera podía moverse, por lo que Craig tuvo que ayudarlo a salir del agua

Finalmente todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la orilla temblando por el frío -Kyle abrazame! Moriré de frío!- de pronto Kenny rodeó la cintura del ojiverde con sus brazos, y este se sonrojo de inmediato ante el contacto

-Gha! P... Pude haber muerto! Ahh!... Dios!- Tweek continuaba con su ataque de pánico, por lo que sus tres amigos estaban a su lado tratando de calmarlo

Sin embargo Craig observaba la otra escena con esa típica mirada asesina que solía poner cuando algo le molestaba realmente

-Craig! Deja mirar con odio a las personas y ayudamos por aquí!- grito Token sin separarse del histérico rubio

-Claro...- de muy mala gana el chico se acercó hasta ellos

Después de unos minutos de total confusión llegaron los profesores -Bien chicos es hora de salir del agua- un hombre de mediana edad se acercó y grito llamándolos

Todos los estudiantes dirigieron una mirada sarcástica y molesta a aquel hombre, tras su comentario, sin embargo todos se acercaron hasta el sin decir nada

-Es hora de la siguiente actividad!- una chica de de apariencia juvenil y vos abobada llego -Búsqueda en el bosque!- sonrió entusiasmada

Todo la miraron con indiferencia y algo de fastidio -Bien ahora tomen a su pareja y vayan a buscar las 7 banderas escondidas en el bosque!- secundo el hombre -No podrán regresar sí no encuentran las banderas-

-No pienso ir al bosque acompañado de este inútil!- aún no terminaban de reagruparse cuando Cartman intervino -Tweek no puede ni dar dos paso sí tropezar con sus propios pies! Es un estúpido!-

-Hey! No hables así de Tweek!- Token interrumpió dándole un fuerte empujón a Erick

Erick se levantó y se avanzó contra el chico hasta que Craig lo detuvo tomándolo de la playera -Chicos! Chicos!- la joven se acercó hasta ellos para calmar la situación -Bien cambiemos equipos les parece?- sonrió tierna -Craig y Erick, Kyle y Token, Christoph y Tweek-

-Ni pienso irme con el culo gordo!- Craig le mostró el dedo a la instructora dejando en claro que no iría con Erick

-De acuerdo- la joven, se vio sorprendida por la agresividad del pelinegro -Ya se! Stan irá con Craig, Kenny con Kyle, Cartman con Christoph y Token con Tweek-

Craig casi se va de espalda cuando escucho el nuevo cambio -Creo que prefiero al culon...- murmuro para sí mismo

-Bien ahora váyanse- el hombre le ordeno a los chicos dispersase en el bosque

Craig se marchó junto con Stan justo al lado contrario al que se fueron Kenny y Kyle

En ese momento Craig no podía pensar en una situación peor que esa, ahora estaba a la mitad del bosque, junto con la única persona que se interponía en su vida amorosa y debía buscar 7 malditas banderas para poder salir de ahí

Sin embargo lo que más inquietaba al moreno era que Kyle se encontraba al otro lado del bosque, a solas con el pervertido de Mc Cormick, el pelirrojo iba a tener suerte sí salía virgen de ahí

-Arrgh!- Craig gruño y pateó una paquetes roca que rodó unos metros

-Vas a seguir quejándote o vamos a buscar las banderas para salir de aquí?- sí bien Stan y Craig no se llevaban del todo bien, Marsh no podía decir que odiaba al chico, pero tampoco le agravada demasiado -Escucha odio está situación tanto como tu, así que, mejor démonos prisa y acabemos de una vez- Stan realmente quería mantener la situación calmada, no quería ser noqueado por Tucker, al cual a pesar de desconocer el motivo, sabía que lo odiaba

-Tienes razón Marsh- Craig respiro profundamente y se acercó a su compañero -Vamos- aunque realmente deseaba golpear a Stan, sabía que no podía hacerlo así como así

Ambos pelinegros comenzaron a buscar las banderas en frondoso y descuidado bosque

De esa manera comenzaron a pasar las horas, pasó toda la mañana y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya casi estaba por ocultarse el sol

-Es inútil! No se dónde estamos y no he visto ni una jodida bandera!-Craig se talló el rostro con desesperación -Regresemos ya!-

-Escuchaste lo que dijo! "No pueden regresar sin las banderas"- mustillo Stan acercándose al ojiazul -Además Wendy y Red ya nos dijeron que cuando volvieron sin las banderas las enviaron de regreso-

Ambos morenos sé rentaron frustrados al pie del árbol para descansar un poco

-Ah! Ngh...- de pronto entre el silencio se escucho un grito seguido por un quejido

-Kyle?...- Stan reconoció de inmediato la voz del pelirrojo en la distancia

-Que?!- Craig se sobré salto al darse cuanta de ello

-Crees que esté en problemas?- Stan miro a su compañero con un rostro de preocupación

"Kenneth" lo primero que vino a la mente de Craig fue el rubio pervertido tratando de aprovecharse de Kyle -Ese hijo de puta- de manera violenta el ojiazul se levantó y se dirigió hacia el origen del ruido sin dar ninguna explicación

Al ver que se marchaba Stan sólo se levantó y corrió detrás de el para no perderlo

-Craig?- al llegar a la escena se encontraron a Kenny hincado y al pelirrojo en el suelo tomado su rodilla con dolor

-Kenny, Kyle! Que es lo que ocurrió?- corriendo detrás de Tucker llego Stan

-Kyle se cayó y creo que se lastimo la rodilla- explico el rubio sin levantarse

-Ya veo- Craig se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que nada muy malo había ocurrido -Déjame ver- el chico se arrodilló frente a Kyle para revisar su rodilla -Te duele mucho?- las mejillas del pelirrojo enrojecieron al ver al pelinegro tan cerca de el, y lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza -Bien- sin avisar Craig levantó a Kyle en sus brazos y eso lo hizo enrojecer aún más -Con banderas o no vamos a regresar ya- bufo Tucker comenzando a caminar con el ojiverde en sus brazos

Los otros dos chicos miraron la escena en silencio y comenzaron a caminar detrás de Craig

El camino de regreso fueron probablemente los 15min más felices de la vida de Craig, llevaba a Kyle en sus brazos y lo único que el pelirrojo podía hacer abrasarlo para no caer

-Chicos!- al llegar la más joven de las instructoras los recibió -Que ocurrió?- pregunto al ver al pelirrojo

-Se cayó y se lastimó- contesto Stan desde atrás

-Ya veo, vamos a la enfermería- la joven llevo a los chico hasta el servicio médico del lugar, donde una enfermera se encargó de la curación -Que bueno que regresaron- río nerviosa la chica

-Aunque no encontramos ninguna bandera- Kenny le dio un codazo a Stan para que se callara

-Ah... Sobre eso...- la instructora sonrió nerviosa -Nuestros instructores olvidaron colocar las banderas, así que no había ninguna- comento dulce tratando de restarle importancia

-Que?! Significa que estuve horas ahí afuera por horas sin ningún motivo?- Kenny se levantó de su asiento con molestia -Casi muero tres veces!- grito reclamando

-Bueno, pero apuesto que te divertiste, no es así?- la chica trato de calmar al rubio

-No!- Kenneth se sentó nuevamente en la silla calmándose

-Bien ya esta- comento la enfermera al terminar la curación -Como nuevo- sonrió

Kyle río nervioso y se bajo de la camilla -Vayan al comedor ahí hay comida esperándolos- la joven les sonrió -Yo iré a buscar a su compañeros- ella salió de la enfermería

Los cuatro se miraron en silencio, y se dirigieron al comedor, donde se sentaron en una mesa y comieron como sí nunca hubieran probado la comida

Cuando terminaron Kenny y Stan se dedicaron a hablar entre ellos, Craig se moría de aburrimiento cuando se percato de que Kyle había salido del comedor

El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar y salió del comedor para buscar al chico

Cuando se acercó al lago vio al pelirrojo sentado en la orilla jugando con el agua

Sin saber que decir lo único que a Craig se le ocurrió fue sentarse al lado del chico, cuando se dio cuenta Kyle sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada tímido; pasaron unos minutos cuando Craig se levantó

"No time will be better..."

-Oye tengo una idea- el pelinegro sonrió y le tendió la mano al judío -Quieres dar una vuelta en el lago?- señalo las balsas que estaban a unos metros

Kyle lo pensó unos segundos, pero sonrió y le tomó la mano, entre ambos jalaron el barco hasta el agua y remaron hasta el centro del lago

Una vez en el centro, dejaron que el barco se quedará estático en las calmadas aguas del lago

El pelirrojo suspiro con tranquilidad y bajo su mirada al lago, que en ese momento reflejaba el estrellado cielo

Craig se quedo callado observando la silueta del ojiverde dibujarse a la luz de la luna

Tuvieron qué pasar unos minutos antes de que el moreno se atreviera a hacer movimiento alguno, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se colocó al lado del judío y miro su reflejo en lago

Kyle de sonrojo al mirar el reflejo del ojiazul al lado del suyo sobre el agua cristalina, bajo aquel cielo estrellando

Pasaron unos segundos para que el pelirrojo tomara el suficiente valor para mirar de frente al moreno, y cuando lo hizo sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro

Craig contemplo anonadado esos brillantes ojos verdes, que lo miraban insistentes

El azabache tembló al sentir el delicado aliento de Kyle, tan cerca de su rostro... Y justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros, Tucker entro en pánico y de un sólo movimiento se alejó del pelirrojo

Después de eso ambos chicos se miraron en silencio, ambos estaban algo confundidos ante lo ocurrido-C... Chicos! Que hacen ahí?! Y... Ya es hora de irnos!- la nerviosa voz de Tweek los llamo desde la orilla

Craig suspiro frustrado y comenzó a remar de regreso a la orilla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Gracias por leer

*Espero que haya gustado :)

*Reviews?

*Esperen el próximo capítulo :D

*Nos leemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

*Después de 800 siglos he regresado TnT

*Mil gracias a las personas que han sido infinitamente pacientes y los que han dejado reviews y favs.

*Les pido una sincera disculpa por tardar tanto. Siempre tardó mucho, pero esta vez me excedí. :C

*Después de la larga espera se va acercando el final :D

*South Park **NO **me pertenece

*Sin más que decir **Disfruten :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiss the girl **(BOY)**

-Si que eres un tonto- Ruby se metió otra cucharada de cereal a la boca -Era tu mejor oportunidad y lo dejaste ir-

Craig estaba sentado junto a ella, con la cabeza contra la mesa. Su hermana tenía razón era el más grande tonto de la historia, pero el hecho de que ella se lo recordará cada 3 segundos durante el desayuno no lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Vaya no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido- Ruby estaba acabando con su tazón de cereal, mientras que su hermano apenas había tocado su plato.

-Vale, ya lo entendí Ruby, soy idiota- Craig levantó su rostro de la mesa para tomar otra cucharada del plato; estaba molesto, pero no tenía ganas de discutir

-Deberías agradecer que soy la mejor hermana del mundo y te ayudaré con el asunto- la chica rodó los ojos con modestia -Ya que lo dejaste pasar... YO te daré otro momento-

-Eso que significa?- el moreno la miro con extrañeza. Por su parte la niña sonrío triunfante y se levanto de la mesa -Ruby?- él espero una respuesta, pero nunca llegó

"...Don't be scared You got the mood prepared..."

"-Ve al gimnasio a las 5:00pm-" eso era lo que Ruby había dicho antes de irse a su salón sin más explicaciones

Craig no estaba seguro de cuál era el plan de su hermana y tampoco estaba seguro de querer su ayuda, pero tampoco veía muchas opciones reales.

-Hey Craig!- el chico aún estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Token llamándolo -Entonces si iras?-

-Qué?- Craig sacudió la cabeza confundido

-Hoy. A mi casa. Vienes?- repitió el chico con cierto fastidio -Qué ocurre contigo últimamente?-

Craig se sintió bastante tonto al darse cuenta que había estado actuado extraño -No ocurre nada- contestó tratando de aclarar su garganta -Si, no tengo nada mejor que hac...- el azabache recordó lo que Ruby le había dicho -Amm... Ahora que lo recuerdo... Tengo algo que hacer hoy... Así que será la para próxima- después de decirlo el chico lo lamento bastante al mirar las caras de sus amigos, era obvio que había sido la contestación más estúpida del mundo -Saben los veré luego- cerró su casillero de golpe y se alejó por el pasillo rápidamente.

El resto del día tampoco fue mejor; Tweek continuó preguntando que era lo que ocurría, Clyde se dedicó a hacer todo tipo de teorías sobre Craig y a decirlas en voz alta como si él no estuviera ahí, incluso Token no dejaba de mirarlo como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta con solo eso.

Craig trató de comportarse con normalidad el resto del día, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que planeaba su hermana y en todas las posibilidades de que fuese un desastre total. Aunque eso lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no mirar al pelirrojo durante largos ratos como lo un acosador.

-Estas seguro que no quieres venir?- ya habían terminado las clases y los chicos estaban apuntó de marcharse.

-Bastante seguro- suspiró el azabache con cierta frustración.

Sus amigos se estaban marchando cuando Token se detuvo y se volvió a verlo -Sea cual sea tu problema deberías enfrentarlo de una vez- después de decirlo el chico dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán para despedirse.

Craig solo los observo alejarse en silencio. "Tal vez Token tenga razón" pensó. Por qué no solo iba y le ponía fin de una vez por todas al asunto?

Pero claro que no iba a hacerlo. Aún quedaban un par de horas para las 5:00pm pero lo único que se ocurría era irse a refugiar detrás de las gradas del campo de football, tal vez podría pasar un rato tranquilo, sin que nadie lo molestase.

Las dos horas que tenía las paso detrás de las gradas, por supuesto no se pudo relajar ni un minuto, su mente estaba demasiado agitada pensando en cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera, incluso si no estaba relacionada al pelirrojo. Lo intento bastante pero no lo lograba, finalmente a las 4:45pm se dio por vencido y prefirió acercarse al gimnasio, para su sorpresa Ruby ya estaba en el lugar.

-Vaya llegas temprano- le cometo al verlo acercarse.

-Deja de burlarte- bufo él, levantando el dedo, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto por su respuesta -Para que me hiciste venir?-

-Esta por acabar la práctica de Basquetbol, amargado- comentó Ruby apuntando hacia las puertas cerradas del gimnasio.

Hasta ese momento las ideas de Craig cuadraron adecuadamente. Kyle practicaba basquetbol después de clases y esa hora ya no quedaba muchos estudiantes en la escuela, por lo que sería más sencillo acercarse.

-Que esperas? Ven acá!- cuando el azabache salió de su estupor vio a su hermana caminar por el pasillo hasta una puerta cercana a los lockers -Ese es su casillero no?- la chica apuntó con el dedo uno de los lockers cercanos al otro lado del pasillo a ellos. Craig asintió fijando su vista en el lugar -Pronto vendrá por sus cosas... Y entonces será "tu momento"- ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Craig aún trataba de pensar cómo se supone que haría algo así cuando escucharon la puerta del gimnasio abrirse.

-Nos vemos luego Kyle- Kyle había salido acompañado de un par de chicos pero estos se alejaron casi de inmediato. El chico no llevaba puesta su ushanka y tenía el cabello mojado, dandole un aspecto irresistiblemente lindo.

-Perfecto ahora está solo- murmuró Ruby con una incontenible sonrisa de triunfo -Ahora solo tienes que acercarte a él y...- mientras explica su plan escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose

-Hey Kyle, como te fue?- era Stan por supuesto. Él estaba en el equipo de americano y salía practicante a la misma hora que el pelirrojo.

-Mierda! No contemple algo así- Ruby agitó los puños con frustración -Ok déjame pensar-

Craig había estado observando fijamente a Kyle desde que había salido del gimnasio y apenas ponía atención a lo que le decía su hermana.

"Deberías enfrentarlo de una vez" las palabras de Token regresaron a su mente. Ya no quería aplazar más el asunto y estaba realmente rato de que Stan se interpusiera en su camino. Estaba decidido, era hora de hacer algo -Craig?!- Ruby vio al a su hermano alejarse y caminar por el pasillo hacia los chicos

"..Sha la la la la la Don't stop now..."

-Hey Craig- saludo Stan al verlo acercarse por el pasillo, Kyle se volvió para verlo.

Pero Craig no respondió nada, sólo camino apresuradamente hasta Kyle, acorralándolo contra los casilleros.

Finalmente ambos chicos estuvieron frente a frente, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. Kyle estaba estático, mirando fijamente al chico con absoluta confusión. Craig acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo hasta que logró sentir su aliento, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"No puedo" en el último instante cuando pudo sentir los labios de Kyle rozando los suyos dio paso atrás y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo.

-Con un demonio Craig!- grito Ruby furiosa, que había estado viendo la escena oculta desde lejos -Que carajo fue eso?!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Muajajajaja sufran :D que les pida person no me hace buena persona l:

*Gracias por leer n.n

*Reviews? :D

*No se preocupen el final ya está escrito solo quiero hacerla de emoción XD (lo subo mañana)

*Nos leemos luego ;D


	4. Chapter 4

*Gracias a todos lo que fueron pacientes y siguen aquí :D

*Por fin lo que todos querían leer nwn

*Sin más que decir el último capítulo! :o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kiss the Girl (**BOY**)

-Que carajo fue eso?!- Ruby había salido de su escondite hasta la mitad del pasillo.

Stan y Kyle voltearon a la verla desconcertados -Amigo, que fue eso?- Stan observó al pelirrojo. De pronto las mejillas de Kyle se ruborizaron, como si por fin hubiera comprendido que era lo que había pasado -Kyle?-

El ojiverde miro a Stan unos segundos antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho Tucker.

-Kyle?! Espera! A donde va...?- Stan estuvo apunto de correr tras el cuando sintió que lo sostenían con fuerza del brazo.

-Ni lo intentes- era Ruby quien había detenido a Stan -Si lo arruinas te asesino-

"...Go on and kiss the girl..."

Craig había corrido hasta el campo de Football y se detuvo cerca del vestidor. Se sentía abrumado y abatido; jamás podría volver a verle la cara al ojiverde.

-Craig!- el chico se paralizó al escuchar esa inconfundible y suave voz llamándolo -Craig espera- un momento después Kyle estaba frente a él.

Craig no tuvo otra opción más que enfrentarse a aquellos ojos verdes que lo habían mantenido despierto por las noches, desde la primera vez que los vio -Kyle yo...-

"...Kiss the BOY..."

Craig apenas había había comenzado a balbucear un par de palabras cundo sintió los labios del pelirrojo contra los suyos. Su cabeza dio vueltas y su corazón casi se detiene; de manera torpe y brusca aferro el cuerpo de Kyle contra el suyo y contesto el beso lo mejor que pudo.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y se observaron el uno al otro -Eso fue asombroso- murmuró Craig. Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír -Entonces... -

-Solo... hazlo de nuevo- interrumpió el pelirrojode manera dulce, casi infantil. Craig sonrío ampliamente, abrazo al chico y lo beso una vez más, como lo haría cientos de veces más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Muchísimas Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :3

*Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado

*Lamento si hubo algún inconveniente al leerlo

*Nos leemos luego (se va a las sombras durante otros 1000 años)


End file.
